stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Speartons
"For we, are the Speartons! Born to die... but not before them!" Personality The proud Speartons are the pride of Order. Their mere sight gives hope to each of their allies, and it is truly a sight to behold. As master tacticians, they enter the battlefield spears raised and shields blocked, knowing precisely what to do even in the most dire of situations. Their mighty armor proves to be one of the toughest in all of Inamorta. Even a small squad of Speartons would be powerful enough to bravely fight--and win--against a full-grown Giant. Their tank-like abilities are feared and praised by both Order and Chaos. Description Speartons are usually found at the front-lines, protecting their Archidon and Magikill allies so they can deliver the vital blows. Although they are made as tank units, and the power of their chosen weapon--the spear--is questionable, they are not afraid to charge an almost unbeatable foe. Stats Speartons have large health, they deal slightly more damage than Swordwrath, as well. Speartons will receive 40% more health when using Shield Wall, meaning they have more than eight times the health of a Swordwrath if the ability is triggered. This makes them amazing tank units, their health only inferior to Giants and Dark Knights. They, however, deal only slightly more damage than the Swordwrath, meaning you should not rely on them to kill many enemies in a battlefield, even though their health makes them almost impervious to damage. Speartons also have more range and sight than Swordwrath, due to their spears and years in training. These abilities let them deliver the first and last blow in a battle, if ever the Shadowrath or Archidons are absent. Speartons move slightly faster than Swordwrath. This is to make sure the Spearton will always take the first blow in a battle while their more fragile allies attack. Role in Order Speartons usually serve as tactical commanders, when even the wise Magikill are in doubt. They explain what formation is required for an army, and which direction to attack. Whenever a scout returns from a mission, he will immedtately consult the Speartons. Speartons are smart; they know when to retreat, and when to advance. Apart from being tactical commanders, they also serve as infantry and meat shields when fighting the vicious Chaos race. They can sometimes be seen in groups, or leading a squad of Swordwrath, or in squads, or sometimes alone. Several Speartons also serve as trainers for warriors. They are tough during training, but a Spearton trainer often looks up to a good soldier. Almost every warrior being trained by a Spearton comes out readily for war. Specialty Speartons specialize in tactical ability and defense. They have people to command, but also do very well on their own. A good example was when a Spearton, and a small group of Swordwraths fought two Dark Knights and a Dead. Clearly outmatched, the Spearton sent out two of the Swordwrath to attack the Dead, while the Spearton stunned and distracted the two Dark Knights by bashing them repeatedly. Meanwhile, the other Swordwrath were told to target one Dark Knight at a time. The Spearton knew that the other Dark Knight would then notice he was not targeted, and would react. The Spearton found a solution, and bashed the Dark Knight again and again until his Swordwrath companions finished killing the Dead and the other Dark Knight. In the end, the Spearton and his Swordwrath prevailed. Although they received several casualties, it showed how smart Speartons were in the middle of a battlefield. They had won against impossible odds again, and again. Chosen Weapon The Speartons are one of the few races who have mastered the divine intervention of two weapons. These are the Way of the Spear and the Way of the Shield. Although the Spear is not as powerful as many other weapons, it is light, to aid the Speartons' much heavy armor and very heavy shield. The combination of the two lets the Speartons tank majority of damage dealt to them, as well as being able to fight back with moderate offensive skills. In Stick War I, however, Speartons could use a small sword as well if they throw their spear. In Stick Empires, they are not granted that choice and must continuously fight with a Spear. This is due to Speartons feeling like advanced Swordwrath if they were to use a sword, making the Swordwrath nearly useless. It is also due to the creators not wanting abilities that could be used only once. History Speartons were a proud and powerful race. They were wealthy and prosperous, before their fall in the Great Siege. Their defenses were always ready for attack, and almost no enemies dared to invade. Speartons had a council for their country, consisting of one head and thirteen other high-ranking leaders of the nation. They would consult with the whereabouts of other races or if war approached. After joining Order, however, they were given a higher rank than the Swordwrath, and were also given the stature of squad-leaders. Swordwrath were ordered to stay behind Speartons. Now, they serve as a valuable addition to the lines in Order, fending off the mischievous Chaos from the realms of Inamorta. Weakness Speartons are powerful when fighting a group of enemies--alone or with a squad. The main way Chaos to defeats a Spearton is to be lured into traps. They are brave, and they are not afraid of impossible odds. But this bravery and prowess often leads to their downfall. They also value their allies, and wish only victory for him and his squad to return home a hero. Though Speartons are powerful alone, they are extremely powerful when commanding squads. And his armor makes him very hard to kill. They often also serve as distractions so their more versatile allies may deliver powerful attacks. Thus, it is best to attack a Spearton's allies first before concentrating on him. Once they are alone, it would be much easier to defeat him. A Spearton retreating would not heed a problem, since they are slow. Lifestyle Speartons live in arenas, practicing and competing with each other, using real weapons that could injure them. Surprisingly, no Spearton has died in these practices. It makes Speartons stronger, as well, fighting with those equal to them. Several times, they test their tactical ability, and create team battles. Simple battles such as capturing the enemy's flag. These are all merely habits or hobbies which some Speartons even enjoy. Several Speartons are butchers and farmers, which is where they receive their supply of food. They sell these supplies to the Spearton Counsel, who would sell the products to the Speartons. Speartons pleasure food, since their products are one of the finest and greatest in Inamorta, and they often hold feasts after successful victories, unlike the Shadowrath or Merics, who merely pray and thank for their victory. Speartons usually live together in arenas, with one arena housing around twenty to two-hundred Speartons. Each Spearton holds their own task in the arena, such as food-buyer, maintenance member, and many other simple jobs. The Speartons' basis for their leaders is: Battles attended and wealth. Those superior in either can be elected. Speartons can them form a consensus--the current Counsel members may decide if the Spearton can enter their government. Melee Unit Comparison 'Swordwrath - '''The average Spearton is much more powerful than the Swordwrath, with a single Spearton killing two out of three Swordwrath at once, and killing up to four if they were separate. 'Shadowrath - 'Against the Shadowrath, however, the Speartons have trouble. They find it hard to keep with the Shadowrath's graceful yet treacherous techniques. Speartons and Shadowrath are evenly matched. 'Enslaved Giants - 'Speartons see giants as dull creatures. Dull, but powerful. With the giants' sheer size, it would take atleast three Speartons to take on a small enslaved giant, four for a larger one, and five for a very large one. 'Crawlers - 'Speartons easily defeat Crawlers. Five Crawlers with Pack Mentality cannot defeat a well-trained Spearton. Speartons see disgust in them, and see them as disposable units in a battlefield. However, they value their speed, and well-coordinated attacks when in a pack. 'Dark Knights - 'Speartons fear Dark Knights and their unholiness. They no longer see them as human, but poor victims who have fallen under the spell of Medusa or the influence of Chaotic power. However, they still admire their massive strength, feeling awed when watching them attack. One Dark Knight is powerful enough to defeat a Spearton. 'Chaotic Giants - 'The Chaotic giants are a sight to behold for Speartons. They give their all against these large creatures, slashing and dashing about. But even their mightiest of gladiators is not enough to defeat these monstrous beings. However, only recently, Speartons have found out their weakness: They are vulnerable to being pulled back. They use this tactic whenever they face the gargantuan giants. They form their almost impenetrable shield wall and bash the giant repeatedly until he falls. Abilities Speartons have two abilities, both related to their tank-like style: Shield Wall and Shield Bash. '''Shield Wall -' A group or lone Spearton will raise their shields just eye-level to their helmet. They will take much less damage, however, will be unable to move. 'TIP: '''Use this ability to prevent your Speartons from absorbing heavy hits, such as the Chaotic Giants' large clubs or the Shadowraths' lethal Shinobi. '''Shield Bash -' Can only be done with the Shield Wall ability. Once the Spearton Shield Wall is made, they will have the option to do a shield bash. The shield bash does little damage, but stuns the enemy, making them vulnerable to attack. '''TIP: '''This is useful when the enemy chooses to walk past your Speartons and attack your more vulnerable units, like Archidons and Merics. Simply form a Shield Wall and Shield Bash them continuously so that they will be stunned, and unable to reach your support units. Homeworld It has been confirmed that the Spearton homeland is filled with vast arenas, for living and training. Each arena has around twenty to two-hundred Speartons, who each have simple tasks in the arena. Each arena also serves entertainment for captured prisoners or if ever there are small team battles or duels. Campaign Spearton are the first enemy nation to appear in campaign mode, and are the first of the nations to have fully rebuilt their country enough to attack Order. After defeat, their technologies and military leadership skills were integrated into the Order army. The Spearton King is also present during the Great Truce. Category:Abilities Category:Order Category:Order units